


Coda Challenge #13 - "The Cost of the Job"

by jemmaslittlemonkey (redqueenoctavia)



Series: TFSN Coda Challenge [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/jemmaslittlemonkey
Summary: Fitz and Jemma talk about the mission and the cost of the job (written for TFSN’s Coda Challenge for 4x13 -BOOM).





	

Fitz reached into the fridge and grabbed two beers.

He returned to Jemma’s side. She was leaning against the kitchen counter, a pensive look on her face. He handed one of the beers to her.

“I still can’t believe you jumped on an exploding man today,” she commented.

He leaned against the counter, as well.

“Oh, all in a day’s work,” he said wryly.

“I love this job, but I hate the danger aspect of it sometimes.”

 _More and more every day_ , she added silently. She and Fitz had been through so much already. And it seemed that every new situation that arose for their team only brought more danger and harm into their lives.

Fitz’s expression grew somber.

“It’s part of the job. We’re all aware of it, Jemma.”

“I know. Doesn’t mean I like it,” she grumbled, then took a swig of the beer.

She also couldn’t help but worry about how the job would affect future plans. One day, in a somewhat distance future, Jemma would want to have children with Fitz. How would that be compatible with their job?

“The Director knew it,” Fitz continued, pulling her out of her reverie. “And he still chose to do the right thing and take the blow for the team.”

On today’s mission, Director Mace had decided to stay behind and face the enemy, so they could finish their mission, despite knowing the many risks involved. And he’d been captured by the other side. Besides that, there was the matter of the serum. He wasn’t supposed to take any more of the of it. The damn thing could kill him at any time. He knew all this, but he’d done it anyway. All because he had wanted to be a part of the team, to pull his weight. To make an effort.

Well, his effort might have just gotten him killed…

And Jemma couldn’t help but feel party responsible.

Knowing this, Fitz covered her hand with his.

“We’ll find him,” he promised.

She nodded. “I hope so.”


End file.
